


Ereri #6

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Eren takes care of a sick levi





	

Eren chuckled.  
He held the metal tray in his hands, walking slowly to Hanji's office, careful to not spill the water-filled glass he was told to bring. He knocked on her door and she let him in, sitting down on a nearby chair.  
" So, here's the powder you mix in the water. It's my personal medication for the common cold. Side affects include a lot of stuff... But drowsiness is most dominant" the squad leader explained, placing a small pouch next to the glass.  
"Hanji-san... Why can't you give captain his medication? Shouldn't i be finishing my chores for the night?" The boy asked, once again taking the tray in his hands. Hanji jumped to her feet, an odd glint on her glasses she wore.  
"Oh~ I could verrrry well do it, but I think levi would wan- I mean appreciate- you more!" She pushed eren out the door with a cackle, slamming it shut before eren could process what she said. 'Appreciate me more? eh?' His mind drifted to Captain Levi, eren almost laughed again. He couldn't bring himself to accept the thought of "Humanities Strongest" having a cold! Usually it was Captain who held the responsibility of taking care of him, but thanks to snow and chilly weather, the roles had switched.  
Eren paused outside his room, taking deep breaths and smelling the aroma of the black tea on the tray to calm himself. 'All you have to do....' Eren told himself, '..is to not look at him directly in the eye...'  
It wasn't like he wanted to have a liking for the Captain, it just happened, and now he can't even speak to him without butterflies forming in his stomach, or his heart racing. Tonight, though, Eren hoped that he would not freak out, that he would get it over with in no time. He knocked on the door, immediately replied by a "what?"  
Eren's heart already quickened. Shit. He opened the door, walking over to his bedside table to lay the tray down.  
"Squad leader Hanji sent you your medication, Sir..." He reported, turning to look at his state. Levi sat up on his bed. Head leaning on a pillow, bedsheets rumpled up to his waist. The Captain almost replied, but sneezed, making his body shiver. Eren held back a laugh, 'That was the cutest sneeze i've ever heard!'  
"Well are you going to give it to me or just stare?" He retorted, pinning him with a stare. Eren nodded, quickly and carefully stirring the mixture. Levi drank it , his face contorting to disgust at the taste.  
"By any chance did you bring me tea?" He asked. Eren grinned wildly, nodding. "I did," he picked it up, going to give it to him, but levi got off his bed. Before eren could ask, levi pointed to it.  
"Sit," he ordered, "where i was." Eren surprisingly didn't question him as he climbed onto it, boots on the floor. Levi took the tea and sat between his legs, back against eren's stomach, getting comfortable. Eren blushed profusely. 'What in Wall Maria's name is going on?! Is this a dream? A joke ?' Eren's body was stiff as levi took a sip of the hot tea.  
"Mmm.. Nice and warm...," he commented, relaxing even more into Eren's shape. Eren blocked out his racing thoughts. 'Just go with it...' He told himself, finally relaxing onto the soft pillow. Hanji's voice repeated in his mind, 'Levi would appreciate you more...' Is this what she meant? Does this mean his feelings are mutual? Eren stiffened again when levi turned his body around so his head rested on his chest, eyes closed, asleep. Eren blushed, suddenly realising that he was asleep, meaning that he had to stay here until he wakes up. Eren sighed, a hand in levi's hair, hoping that when he wakes up, everything would be alright. Eren smiled and closed his eyes, not wanting morning to come.


End file.
